


Seven for seven.

by captainunicornxoxo



Series: The New Era. [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New era, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Some angst, jackson intro, jjp, mark and jacks were a thing mayhaps, markson, poly got7, this became chapetered, updated after forever, youngjae being a sunshine, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one where they become seven.





	1. Jack in the box

"Yah, Im Jaebeom!!"  
Jinyoung didn't raise his voice often. It was mostly just tight lipped smile and this look in his eyes that was enough to silence anyone. Even in the middle of a fight, jinyoung barely let words slip, even in case of an adversity he was sthealth. So to hear him yell had everyone on their feet. Mark shot out of his chair, yugyeom slid out from under the car, youngjae removed his headphones and bambam looked up from his tablet. 

When mark and youngjae entered the room, the couldn't find anyone at first. Then youngjae spotted a shock of hair behind the couch. Mark pulled his revolver out as he and youngjae approached what they thought was an ambush. Instead they found jinyoung straddling a squirming jaebum on the ground. "I don't like it nyongie" jaebum whined. Mark and youngjae exchanged an amused look. "Babe?" Mark spoke before jinyoung's ears blew smoke. The duo looked up. "Markie" jaebum cooed. "What happened?" Yugyeom and bambam entered the scene. Jinyoung huffed. "He refuses to take his meds. Jinyoung sat up allowing jaebum to crawl away from him towards their oldest. Youngjae cooed as he helped jaebum to his feet and let him lean his weight off his plastered leg. " Now hyung, why don't you want to take your meds." Yugyeom as by his side, sharing the load. "It stinks. And the pills are too big." "It's just for a bit, then you won't even remember it." Mark brushed his fringes. He looked so small drowning in Mark's sweatshirt and bambam's shorts peeking from underneath. Lips contorted in a pout and eyes glassy. "Come on hyung. You'll get better only if you take your meds." Bambam said petting his head. "Who's a good boy?" Jinyoung approached, medicine on a spoon. Jaebum sighed and opened his mouth reluctantly. With everyone cooing and cheering, jaebum took his medication and was tucked into bed to rest his feet and head. "Stay." Jaebum mumbled. "which one of us?" Bam asked. "Anyone." He mumbled. Mark rolled his eyes. Sure, they all loved each other. However, no one could fill jinyoung's place like no one could fill yugyeom's place for bambam. It was unsaid but understood. Mark nudged jinyoung towards the bed. "Jinyoung will stay." "Yugyeom and I have to test drive the car, Mark has to meet taehyung from bangtan and youngjae has to do perimeter check. We will reassemble at 4?" Bambam squeezed his shoulder. Jaebum nodded sleepily. Jinyoung chuckled softly. " Teamwork makes dreamwork." He whispered as he slid in beside jaebum. "take care, we'll be back soon." Yugyeom pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

When Mark returned, the garage was empty. Which meant, the kids weren't back yet. Once inside their loft, he checked in on his boyfriends. Jaebum and jinyoung were sprawled on the bed, the older of the two tucked into the younger. His leg propped up on a pillow while jinyoung's arm pillowed his head. Jinyoung snored softly. Mark smiled. He pushed jinyoung's sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. He picked up the book he seemed to have dropped. He pulled jaebum's shirt down that had ridden up with his squirming. He drew the curtains. Around the time he had changed and started on dinner, he heard the car downstairs. He hummed softly, keeping his ears open for the carnival level noise that followed yugyeom and bambam. however, he heard nothing. His hand paused it’s chopping of the avacado. He huffed as he discarded the peels and wiped his on his apron, before taking it off and tossing it on the couch he passed on his way down. 

Bambam raked a hand through his hair. “this is bad.” he mumbled, pacing the floor. “oof!” yugyeom huffed, behind him, his breathe misting in the cold garage. “help-bam-” he spoke through clenched teeth as he lifted the body, it’s legs still propped up on the car seat and limp body barely supported by yugyeom’s spindly arms. Bambam bit his lip, “if hyungs find out, we’re dead!” he gasped as he thought of jinyoung and his favourite gun. “I don’t even think youngjae will take our side!” he stomped his feet. “bam!!” yugyeom screamed. bambam scowled as he turned to the car. “What!? this is all your fault!” yugyeom’s eyes widened. “how’s this my fault! this is all on you! If you’d kept your hands to yourself, I wouldn’t have been distracted, then we wouldn’t have crashed! and I’m telling you, the guy was bleeding even before I hit him!” yugyeom whined, “now come help me!!” 

“ahem.” mark leaned on the doorway. Yugyeom and bambam froze at the voice. “hyung.” bambam squeaked. “what’s going on?” mark asked nonchalantly, but the younger two knew he knew. “yugyeom hit him!” “bambam!” mark raised an eyebrow. No words needed to be said. “so what happened was-” a groan interrupted bambam. Yugyeom and he exchanged a look. “wasn’t me.” yugyeom mouthed. Mark stepped forward, time to take matters into his hands. “what is this?” he pocked at the body, eliciting another pained groan. “It’s a man, yugyeom hit him.” “that’s not important, the man’s bleeding and bruised.” yugyeom hissed. Mark gently turned the face around, pulling at the blonde starnds. The man’s eyes fluttered open, still relatively scrunched in pain. “jackson?” mark croaked.


	2. you don't know jack shit

“what are you doing here?” 

They were seated on the couch in the garage. Jackson was seated on it, mark was on his knees across him, tending to his wounds. Yugyeom and Bambam had gone upstairs to fetch water. Mark swapped the wound with more antiseptic making jackson hiss. “sorry” he umbled. Jackson shook his head, dismissing him. “I ran away.” he added just as silence settled in. “you did?” “yup.” he popped the p. “and I see, they’re not happy about that” Jackson shook his head. “been chasing me for a while now.” mark hummed. “they did that to me too. Heard you led them away.” jackson hummed. “thanks.” he stuck a band-aid over a cut. “but, you still didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?” he sat back, packing the first aid items into the box.

“i wanted to-” he paused, processing and choosing his next words. Mark looked up when he hadn’t said anything. jackson’s eyes met his. “see you. I wanted to see you.” he finished. “before i die.” he added. Mark snorted. “you’re not going to die jackson.” he sat beside jackson. The couch bounced them closer. Jackson scanned his face. “you look handsome.” “yeah?” “yeah. Always have. I like the new hair colour.” “thanks.” he scooted away. “my boyfriend choose it.” jackson opened his mouth then closed it around air, opened it again and just as he began to form words, the elevator hummed. Yugyeom stepped out, holding bottles of water. “Hey, how you doing?” he handed jackson a bottle. Jackson blinked up at him. He was tall for a child. “does he know that a-?” “nope. He just saw it on my t-shirt and uses it often.” mark opened his arms. Jackson watched as yugyeom grinned and slid in between marks legs to settle on his lap, hugging him sideways. he’s the boyfriend then. “i’m sorry for hitting you with my car.” “umf-” jackson swallowed. “no, no that was on me. don’t worry.” he waved him off. Yugyeom nodded. “so um, what now hyung? Have we been compromised or are we safe?” he whispered to mark. Mark squeezed his waist. “We’re fine. But-” he began before yugyeom broke out into a smile. “you can’t just bring anyone back here. "“ right, sorry bout that.” he still smiled sheepishly. Mark ruffled his hair fondly.

“jackson, meet yugyeom. Yugyeom meet jackson. We used to run together, before i came to Seoul and met Jaebum.” yugyeom held his hand out. “wow! Im yugyeom, the maknae.” he beamed. It was like looking at the sun.“jackson wang from China.” jackson shook his hands. “you used to run with mark hyung! What was he like back then!?” before jackson could open his mouth, mark cut him. “where’s bam?” “cuddling with the hyungs.” “and youngjae?” “bathing coco.” yugyeom answered bluntly, eyes still on jackson. “go!” mark shived him up. Go help him. And make sure no one else comes down.” “why?” yugyeom frowned as he stood up. “I’ve to go drop jackson off.” jackson stood up with mark. “why!? No one’s met hyung yet!” “jackson has to go.” “i do?” jackson asked. “but he’s hurt!” yugyeom whined as mark pushed him to the elevator. “he’s fine, i patched him up.” he turned to jackson. “he can’t stay.” he said. Yugyeom sighed and trudged back to the lift. Jackson frowned. “wow, dude.” “i’m sorry but not sorry.” mark pulled out a burner number,“we didn’t just run together. We were -” “This is not my problem and i’m not getting my boys involved with them.” he peeled his sweatshirt off and shoved it to jackson. “leave. And don’t-” the elevator dinged. “oh, you’re up?” yugyeom stepped back to allow jinyoung to exit the shaft. Jackson and mark froze. Jinyoung had an impressive bed head. He had a hand under his shirt, scratching his belly. He gaped at the couple before him. 

“am i dreaming or is that jackson?”


	3. Jack of all trades

"Hyung has told me a lot about jackson." Jinyoung said. He smiled at jackson, it had jackson smiling back. "all good i hope?" "He's always full of praises for you." Jinyoung nudged Mark. Mark smiled sheepishly. "He's always reminiscing about your good times." Jackson beamed. "yeah?" Mark averted his eyes. "Whenever the boys are practicing hand to hand combat, he tells us about the time you once knocked out a guy twice your size. When our schmooze team is rehearsing he brings up how you talked your way out at gun point. Whenever he-" "wait, you're the 'a friend of mine who was about to be an Olympic fencer but choose the thug life' guy!" Yugyeom exclaimed, hand outstretched, pointing at jackson. Jackson rose an eyebrow at Mark. "really?" Mark coughed. "I did not say that." his ears turned red. Jinyoung laughed. 

"So jackson-shi, what are you doing here?" Jinyoung asked once yugyeom and mark had gone up to give jaebum company before he noticed them all missing. "I'm actually on the run. I just happened to crash into your boys and they brought me here thinking they had hurt me. Then I met Mark here. Do you guys not normally leave behind casualties?" Jinyoung shook his head. "They're still babies. Hyungs and I don't really let them do the dirty work." Jackson hummed. "So you need an asylum?" Jinyoung crossed his leg over the other. He looked rather regal like that, despite in his pajamas. Not to mention handsome, or beautiful. Jackson nodded. "I could use one. But I don't want to impose." Jinyoung's eyes remained on him, searching and calculating. 

"We could use your help. And you seem like a jack of all trades." He spoke seriously now, unlike before. His voice carried no mirth or excitement. Jackson grew serious too. "good pun." Jinyoung nodded. "thank you." "I could help you whoever you want." Jinyoung leaned forward. "Our leader is hurt. He fell down during our last heist, breaking his leg and suffering a concussion. However we have the rest of the plan yet to execute. Jaebum insists he can come through, but we doubt it. It's better if he doesn't stress too much. So-"   
"you need a man."   
"yes."  
"i would love to help."  
"I'm thinking we do this quietly, without hyung's knowledge. So the result has to be a success.Only then can we defend this decision when and if hyung questions. Can you manage to fill his shoes and give me that?"   
"you talk really well. Are you on the schmooze team?"  
"of course, the team needs beauty and brains. I'm both."   
"can't argue there."  
"So are you in?"   
Jackson drew in a deep breathe. The elevator dinged and Mark exited. Their eyes met over jinyoung's head. And Jackson knew the answer.   
"yes."


	4. Jack Sparrow

"Jaebum's awake and he's asking for you." Mark eyed them skeptically. "Give me a minute." Jinyoung didn't look back and shook jackson's hand. "We have a deal then. Jackson-shi, I'm afraid you'd have to stay here. Jaebum doesn't take well to strangers. Mark hyung will update you on the plans." He finally turned to mark. Mark blinked at him surprised. "I'm sorry, He's staying! And he is being briefed about the plan?" Jinyoung brushed past him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheeks. "We need to finish what we started. The window won't last too long." HE headed for the elevator. "Who put you in charge?" MArk knew it was a petty thing. Jinyoung was always in charge when Jaebum was down, hurt, missing or otherwise occupied. Without even Jaebum having to tell them that. Except for that time when Jaebum and yugyeom purposefully stayed back on one of their heists and Jaebum had informed explicitly that Mark would lead the plan in case something like that were to happen. The 'Jus2' Mission's success was Mark's pride and joy . "Since Bam tried to take over the plans last time hyung was knocked out and you did not oppose all because he promised you if we made it out of the catacombs, he'd buy you Korean barbecued meat. I think it's safe to say, I'm in charge." Mark huffed as jackson snorted. "tell him the plans hyung. We must start preparation." Jinyoung stepped into the elevator leaving them alone. "so." Jackson coughed. Mark sighed. 

"Why are so against me staying? I'm actually doing you a favor you know?" Jackson asked as mark spread the blueprint of the museum on their pool table. "I just-" Mark paused, unsure of how to say it. "I just have something here. Something good. I've worked hard on. And built from the scratch. Seeing you again.." He looked up to meet Jackson's brown one's. Jackson cupped his jaw. "I'm not here to bomb your fortress Mark. I just wanted to see you. As long as your happy, I'm happy." His thumb stroked mark's cheeks. "Maybe you didn't mean to. But your presence here, is enough to shake my fortress's very foundation." Mark breathed out. They leaned in, giving themselves up like oil to the fire. Mark sighed into the kiss as Jackson pressed him against the table. 

The door behind them opened loudly. Mark pushed Jackson off him. "Jackson!" Youngjae gasped. His voice as loud as always. Mark pinched the bridge of his nose as Jackson stared at the younger, startled. "You know me?" "I-" Mark began before youngjae said anything. "I may have asked youngjae once or twice to check on you, run name and face checks to make sure you're okay. Youngjae is our esident hacker and computer whiz kid." He gestured to youngjae. The younger smiled. "It's nice to finally see you in person. much more handsome then the little weird pixelated short black and white computer version i'm used to ."you checked up on me?" Jackson smiled. Mark opened his mouth when the lift opened. "What did you scream JAck something about?" Jaebum limped out, arm thrown over yugyeom's shoulder. 

Mark pushed jackson down, under the table. Youngjae stumbled forward to hide him. "JAck Sparrow?" Bambam stepped out from behind the two. "huh?" Jaebum looked bemused. "Jack sparrow!" Yugyeom went along with bam. "Are we watching Pirates of the Caribbean!?" He asked. Youngjae and mark exchanged a look. "yes!" They yelled in unison. "It's Captain jack sparrow." Jinyoung joined them, closing the staircase door behind him. "The stairs are pretty loud huh jae." he pat youngjae's shoulder giving a pointed look. "I wanted to watch anime." Jaebum pouted as he sat on the couch. "next time hyung. Now we are all in the mood for some pirates." Jinyoung sat beside him as the maknaes squished together on the love seat. Mark mumbled something about fetching snacks and jinyoung waved him off. "Can't i watch?" Jackson whispered as Mark led him out of the basement. Mark rolled his eyes. "you're not a part of the family yet. Go to the first room near the kitchen. Purple door. Don't ask why." He nudged Jackson out. 

"I don't like pirates."Jaebum grumbled. "we know." Bambam snickered. Yugyeom egged him on. "you're bitter since Jiho hyung defeated you in-" "you're one to talk. You cried when yukwon hyung got a higher score than you in dance dance revolution." Youngjae pinched him. The group broke into a fit of laughter.


	5. Jackson 5

Mark pulls into the parking, the garage shutter closing after them. The hubbub in the car quietens as Mark kills the engine. Youngjae turns his laptop on and quickly swipes to Jaebum’s cat camera. The others fidget in the background, jinyoung tries looking over youngjae’s shoulder, mark and Bambam busy themselves with removing their masks, Yugyeom helps Jackson with his hidden knives as jackson whines about it poking him. “He’s still asleep I think.” Youngjae tilts the screen to them, showing a grainy video of a lump on the bed with Nora sitting on what they assume is the ass and Kunta and Cake sprawled out on the side table and pillow respectively. “We’re clear then?” Jackson asks. Jinyoung nods in affirmation. “We’re good.” He ruffles Jackson's hair before shuffling past them to kick the door open. Mark and Youngjae exit from the front while Bambam and yugyeom follow Jackson out from the back. “Who’s got the diamonds?” Mark asks as he locks their car. “ME.” Jinyoung waves the blue velvet pouch. “Lemme see!” Bambam trips as he runs to catch up with jinyoung heading for the pool table.

Youngjae laughs as Bambam scrambles to his feet. “Hyung, you were really cool today.” Yugyeom shyly tells Jackson as they walk together. Jackson smiles. He likes yugyeom’s blush. “yeah? Thanks gyeommie.you were pretty cool yourself.” He tests the waters by pecking yugyeom’s cheeks. Yugyeom giggles and slips out of his grip. Youngjae joins the duo. “What was that for?” He asks wiggling his eyebrows at them. “For a good job.” Jackson beams. He scoops youngjae into his arms, making the younger laugh. “Guys!” Bambam yells, asking them hurry as jinyoung turns the light on the table. “I’ve never seen diamonds before.” Jackson laments. “really? This is our third diamond heist.” Mark says throwing an arm around Jackson. Jackson squeezes his waist. Yugyeom brushes past them as he rounds the table. “And yet bam acts as if it’s his first time looking at them.” Jinyoung empties the pouch contents onto the table. Diamonds glitter in the light against the pool tables’s green. Jackson and Bambam awe at it while Youngjae and Mark pick one up each to examine. Jinyoung watches from behind. Yugyeom breaks the silence. “now can I ask how are we gonna tell hyung?” “We don’t.” Jinyoung shrugs. “Um-”Yugyeom begins. “we’re gonna have to tell hyung if we’re selling these to seungyoon hyung. The two talk you know.” “or we don’t sell them to seungyoon and we don’t have to tell hyung.” Jinyoung smiles. “Who are we gonna sell em to?” “can we keep em?” youngjae and Bambam ask at the same time. “Yes and yes.” Jinyoung smirks. “What?” Jackson asks bemused. 

“We’re selling half to Bangtan who need some for their heist. They need to 3D print some diamonds of this cut. I met up with Taehyung for negotiating the price last week.” Mark answered. “And i thought we’d keep back exactly 7 for ourselves. Set them in rings maybe. Anniversary gifts maybe.” Jinyoung shrugged, smiling. “YES!” Bambam jumped. “Wait 7?” Jackson asked, eyes comically wide. All eyes turned to jinyoung. “Well, Jaebum hyung still has to meet you but I’m sure he’ll agree.” Jinyoung turned to Mark. “ I speak for everyone when I say this, we would love for you to join us.” 

They maknaes break out into cheers, hugging and kissing Jackson who looks like he’s about to cry. Mark squeezes Jinyoung’s hand. “Thanks.” “no thank you hyung. That is a wonderful piece of ass.” Mark rolls his eyes. “Not to mention thighs too.” Mark smacks jinyoung lightly on the shoulder. “What about his personality?” “It’s okay.” Jinyoung teases.   
Claps resound in the basement silencing everyone. They turn to the source of the sound and pale in the face of it. Jaebum lowers his hands as he eyes them in their attire and the diamonds on the table. Bambam gulps audibly. Jaebum’s jaw juts out, fists clench to his side, leaning his weight on one leg giving him a weird swagger, bangs framing his face and piercings shinning in the light and eyes sharper that Jackson’s knives.   
jackson has his mouth hanging open. He didn’t think there was anyone more beautiful than the six boys he had met. But there he stood, chic and sexy.


	6. BJ as in before Jackson.

"It's not what it looks like hyung. Let me explain." Jinyoung moved towards Jaebum. Jaebum held a hand up, telling him to stay where he was. "You don't have to nyoung. I can see. You have replaced me." Bambam's head shot up but Youngjae spoke. "No hyung! We have not. We could never." "Am I not even worthy of a replacement. Am I that useless?" Jaebum scoffed. "Jaebum, please just listen." Mark pleaded. Jinyoung moved when he heard the desperation in Mark's voice. "Hyung." He stepped out from behind the table. "Jinyoung-" Jaebum warned. "Hyung this is Jackson. He's a friend of Mark. He needed refuge and offered to help in return." Mark intertwined his fingers with jackson's, holding hands under the table. "And you executed my plan." Jaebum narrowed his eyes at jinyoung. "Who gave you the permission?" "i wanted to surprise you." Jinyoung explained calmly moving towards him. "surprise! This isn't a surprise jinyoung! This is a betrayal." He looked at Mark. "No hyung! We really wanted to surprise you! I just wanted to make you proud!" Yugyeom was the closest, so he reached out a hand. Jaebum swatted it. Bambam stepped up, "We're sorry hyung. We really are." "we were going to tell you hyung." Jaebum ignores them his eyes set on Mark. 

"Don't you have anything to say hyung?" Mark swallowed. "Jinyoung's right jaebumah. We wanted to surprise you since you were bummed out about the injury. It's not betrayal. We still need you. Jackson was just another set of hands and a mind to help us think, we could use the extra help from now on." Mark was speaking his rehearsed lines. Lines he wrote the night Jackson arrived. Because as happy as he was that Jackson was here with him again, he meant it when he said that, he had found happiness here, a family he wouldn't trade for. He would fight for them, for jackson and Jaebum. He had made up his mind the night jackson had fallen asleep on him like Jaebum would. Or he had fallen for jaebum when jaebum would fall asleep on him like Jackson had. Either way, he wanted them both in his life. Mark turned to jackson. "This is Jaebum. Our leader." He turned back to Jaebum. "this is Jackson. He’s -" 

"Jackson or me?" Jaebum interrupted. “Hyung!” Jinyoung admonished. “wh-what?” Mark stuttered. “I guess you have since you are holding hands.” Jackson let go of Mark’s hand at that. “Hyung, stop. That’s not fair.” Bambam and yugyeom tried to stop him, but Mark was already replying. “Jinyoung or me?” “what?” Youngjae looked bemused. “Hyung?” Jinyoung knew where this was going. “Can you choose between me and Jinyoung?” Jaebum glared hard. “Come, on Jaebumah. It’s jinyoung, isn’t it. Just like Bam would choose Yugyeom over any one of us.” Yugyeom gasped as bambam shook his head. “No I won’t.” “It’s okay bam, I understand.” “Shut up hyung.” Jinyoung glared at mark. “Youngjae, It’s not like that.” Jaebum tugged youngjae towards him. “Mark!” Jaebum warned. But Mark wasn’t going to stop. Jaebum had started it after all. He didn’t want to do this but it was going to happen one day. “yes, Jaebum, Jackson is my jinyoung. Jackson is the bam to my yugyeom.” he raised their joined hands. “Stop saying that!” Yugyeom growled. Jackson shrugged mark’s grip, before pushing through the others in his way and ran out. “Jackson!” Mark and Bambam yelled, running after him. 

Jinyoung turned to jaebum, all but literally fuming. “What the hell?” “What!?” Jaebum yelled back. “That was not okay! You know who Jackson is! You know how much he meant to Mark! I know we messed up but that-” “Messed up!” Jaebum scoffed. “Messed up is an understatement.” Youngjae sighed. “hyung, we are sorry but we thought-” “No you didn’t think Youngjae!” Yugyeom and youngjae flinched at jaebum’s voice. “You didn’t think that was the problem. Do you know why mark came to korea! Why he left Jackson? Why jackson is being chased!? And now you have gotten us into the mix. Put all of us in danger!” “I do. It’s fixable. They already think he’s dead.” “It’s not Jinyoung. They came looking for him.” “no way!” Yugyeom gasped. “That’s how I found out that he was here. They want the money he cost them or his head on a platter.” Jaebum rubbed his temple. Jinyoung breathed out a shaky breathe. “That’s not good. Him being out is not good then!” Youngjae held jaebum’s hand. “Hyung! We have to do something.” Jaebum rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing anything. You seem to now and do whatever you want.” “hyung, don’t be like that!” Yugyeom joined Youngjae. “Jaebum-ah please.” Jinyoung begged all fight gone now. “You all like him don’t you?” Jaebum eyed them all. “And you will too hyung.” Yugyeom said. “It doesn’t mean we love you are any of the others any less.” Jinyoung slipped his hand into Jaebum’s. “He doesn’t think that.” Youngjae sighed. “We love each other equally but differently youngjae.” Jaebum cupped the younger’s face, squishing his cheeks. Jinyoung and yugyeom smiled at youngjae’s face. “You said it yourself. So you know.” Jinyoung whispered. “I know!”Jaebum grumbled. “Why doesn’t he see that? After all these years.” “He does hyung. He only called Jackson as his jinyoung or yugyeom as in his oldest lover, the one who knows all his secrets, been there for him before all of us. To us, he’ll be our new youngjae?” jinyoung squeezed his hand, reassuring and fond. Youngaje smiled. “Yeah hyung, he’ll be like a new piercing. It’s gonna take a while to get used to it, you got to keep an eye on it, but you’re gonna love it like your other piercings.” Yugyeom giggled, setting everyone off. 

They were wheezing through their laughter when Bambam entered, panting. “Bam!” Youngjae shot to his feet to steady him. “Jackson!” Bambam panted. “We can’t find him!”


	7. the middle

Jackson groans as he wakes up, his head hurts, his chest heavy and his nose feels stuffy. When he opens his eyes scrunching them in case of light he wakes up to a boy sitting on his chest. He cocks his head to a side and smiles, his lips pulling into a rectangle frame around his teeth. "He's awake." A voice says from somewhere behind. "Tae get off him." The boy lets himself be pulled up to his feet by hands scooping him up. "Where am I?" Jackson crocked. "Jackson Wang?" He sits up to see a guy playing with a switch blade. Jackson nods. "Then you are in the right place. We're handing you over to the Tangs. so you are actually only in transit." The boy shrugged. "oh." Jackson exclaimed. "alright." He lay back down, his head resting on a jacket bundled to make a pillow. "That's it?" A different voice asked. Jackson sighed and turned to sleep on his more comfortable side. "hey!" Someone tapped his shoulder. "We ain't kidding." Jackson opened one eye to see. It was a different guy, mint green hair scowling at him. "I know. I don't want to get in your way of work." He closed his eyes again. A minute or two later he heard someone groan. "This is no fun! I thought he'd struggle or try to run! I Wanted to practice that move hyung taught me!" He heard footsteps towards him. 

"Hey?" Jackson opened his eyes. The boy around his age, blond with chubby cheeks smiled at him. "you okay?" "fine." Jackson shrugged. "You excited to go back to them? I thought they had a bounty on your head meant you were in danger in their hands?" "It doesn't matter." He sighed. "Why not?" "It doesn't matter if i live or die." "why?" The blonde asked again, bemused. "Joon seriously?" Someone sighed exasperated. "well, it's complicated man. Just-" "AH HA!" Jackson and the blonde turned to the voice. A boy, younger so young, god what was he doing here, jumped to his feet, beaming. "I know you! You're Jackson Hyung! Yugeyom's boyfriend!" Jackson sat up. "You know yugyeom!?" "he's my best-friend, we grew up in the same orphanage!" "yugyeom's boyfriend?" Jackson turned to a new face. How many were there. "You're from JB's gang?" "Shit!" The boy with the knife cursed. Jackson shook his head. "Yes or no?" Someone looked up from behind a large computer. "not really?" "what does that mean!" The mint haired boy threw his hands up frustrated. "well, i don't think he likes me, so I'm not a part of the gang. I did work with them, like them but Jaebum does not approve. So i ran away since they started fighting over me and that's when-" "we found him." The guy with the knives finished for him. Jackson nodded confirming. "so you're not in their team?" "sadly," Jackson sighed. "no." He looked like a kicked puppy, his imaginary ears dropping. "we're good then?" The mint haired boy spoke. "I don't think so. Yugyeom sent me this-" Jackson looked up. The boy showed him a picture on his phone. A selfie yugyeom had taken, head resting on Jackson's shoulder, smiling at the camera, eyes wide as Jackson slept. "he sent me this telling me that Mark hyung asked him to inform us that they were going ahead with the heist. With you." He pocketed the phone. "i asked him about you, he told me he liked you. That you are hot and cute at the same time." "Like me!" The boy who was sitting on him before jumped. "But jaebum doesn't approve." Jackson mumbled. The blonde boy seated beside him sighed. "Because you have a bounty on your head. you're not safe. plus you replaced him on his plan." "But i didn't i just-" Jackson whined. "I'd be mad if i was in Jaebum's place." The mint hair boy cut him off. "I'd be mad if I was kept in the dark." "it was supposed to be a surprise." Jackson mumbled. "It's momentary anger or betrayal and jealousy. It'll pass. All you had to was apologize. Introduce yourself." The blonde haired boy ruffled his hair. "wang gae." He snorted. Jackson looked up through his lashes. "adopt me." "no!" "what the fuck?" voices were raised, overlapping one another. "shush." The blonde laughed. "i'm namjoon." He smiled, his cheeks forming dimples. "let's get you back home." He held out his hand, hefting Jackson up. "do you think it'll be okay?" "sure." Jackson dusted his back. "but he's till a danger." a boy with chocolate brown locks asked, eyebrows pulled together. "Let's fix it for him them. Jiminie and jin hyung, make up a story, you and tae check it and execute it." He turned to the boy from earlier. "guk and I will take jackson back." The mint haired boy narrowed his eyes at Jackson. "why are we even helping him joon-ah." Namjoon smiled at him. "because i know what it was like to feel lost till i found you guys." He turned to Jackson. "and i'm sure Jaebum knows too." 

Mark followed Bambam in. "He's gone!" He breathed, eyes wide in fear. Jaebum and Jinyoung reached for him, pulling him into a hug. Bambam, youngjae and yugyeom surrounded them."We'll find him okay." He pressed his forehead to Mark's. "Bambam-" Jinyoung pulled away. "check the cameras." "yugyeom and jinyoung, run a perimeter check." They pulled away, running to their duties. "youngjae got a tracker on Jackson?" "oh yeah!" Youngjae ran to his computer. "mark, get the car ready." Mark sniffed but nodded and headed for the car. "let jinyoung or yugyeom call, then we'll start if they find nothing. Youngjae were you able to get him?" "nope, i can't reach him." Youngjae grumbled. "Bam?" Jaebum turned to the younger. "The cameras caught him leaving, down the alley, running down the road and then we lost him at the turn. The other side camera doesn't catch him. I think someone took him there." Bambam looked up. "I'm sure camera caught cars coming in and leaving the field of view." "No number plates." Bambam cursed. "mark, let's go." Jaebum slid into the seat. "do you think the Tang's got to him." "no, this is someone who knows us or they know this area." He pushed his head out through the window. "bam check with the drone." The boy jumped to his feet instantly excited to use his drones. "Youngjae, let me know if you pick anything up." Youngjae nodded, eyes still on his screen. "Let's pick nyoung and gyeom on the way." Mark nodded, releasing the clutch.

They picked Jinyoung up and then drove around the block to find gyeom. "Anything?" Jaebum asked as yugyeom shuffled in. "Nope. Nothing." Mark sighed. "relax." Jinyoung squeezed his shoulder from behind. "We'll find him." "I'm sure the Tangs asked someone to do the dirty work." "who could it be?" "bangtan? YG? or BlockB? those Exo boys? i never liked them." "BlockB are pirates. They're always at sea. If it's YG we're screwed. They must have finished the job already. I doubt it's exo. They're creatures of habit. They won't try anything they've not done before. Bangtan maybe, since they're always exploring." Jaebum help mark's hand stopping him at the crossroads. Mark looked around at he relatively empty street. "now where do i even go?" "nyoung call jae." Jaebum squeezed his knee when it pained. "We have to wait to see if he found anything. Else we hit these groups up and check." 

"youngjae?" "hyung, i was just gonna call. i think i found him." all the boys turned their heads to the phone in jinyoung's hand. "I think i picked something up at Bangtan's hidden oasis." "fucking jungkook." Yugyeom grumbled. "It's actually good they got him and not the others." Mark and Jaebum nodded. "Thanks jae." Jinyoung hung up. "call them." Mark instructed yugyeom. "Jaebum pat his shoulder. "let's go bring him home."


	8. Jackson to sseunie

If you asked Jackson how it went down, he'd probably set the scene like a director does to his producer. He'd add the boys in cowboy boots and hats, horses instead of modified vans and classic showdown music of west Hollywood and Jackson mouth muffled by a cloth, head hanging between the two groups.He'd lie about Namjoon's war cry and Jaebum's speech and the dramatic save. In reality it actually got over as quick as one gets his amazon delivery. 

Bangtan boys were already waiting when Mark drove them up to meet them. Jackson was chattering away he didn't even notice them until mark yelled. "jackson!" Jackson turned around startled.Mark threw his arms around him, tackling him to the ground. "yah!" Jaebum yelled. Yugyeom held him, an arm wrapped around his waist. "why are you so impulsive!? Can you not wait till we're done talking idiot!?" Jinyoung snorts at the shocked expression on Jackson's face. "you came?" "of course we came! we were looking everywhere for you!?" Mark shook him by his shoulders. "but I thought-" Jackson spoke through his pouting lips. "you thought wrong!" Jaebum growled. "try that but nicer." Namjoon chided. "idiot." Jinyoung was laughing now, hand covering is mouth. Jaebum reached for the hand weaving their fingers together. "come back home idiot. We have things to talk about. What were you thinking running out when there is a bounty to your head!" Jinyoung held his hand out. Mark shuffled them to jinyoung, and let Jackson take his hand. 

"we'll take care of that." Namjoon said. There was a 5 minute stare down between Jaebum and Namjoon, before Jaebum sighed and told them to get in the car."tell yoongi, I said hello." "will do." Yugyeom and jungkook hugged it out, mumbling and giggling before namjoon dragged his youngest away by tugging on the hood of his sweatshirt. "yugyeom, heel boy!" Jinyoung yelled from inside the car. Yugyeom ran, fists raised to punch him. 

In classic American highschool fashion, Mark locked Jaebum and Jackson in a room till they talked out it. Although yugyeom imagined they had angry sex but in reality it was pretty awkward. It ended with Jackson agreeing to stay and JAebum apologizing. They did decide to come up with a name for team since bangtan boys had one. "let's do something with 7, since we've got seven now!?" Bambam asked. "GOT 7!?" Jackson jumped beaming. After a lot of nodding and humming, they settled on it not really having the energy to brainstorm. Jackson become the mitochondria of the group, Jaebum decided, maybe having him around wasn't a bad idea after all. He courted Jaebum, much to everyone's amusement and Jaebum fell inevitably.

It was after a particularly hard task they had undertaken to free some kids taken from child trafficking. "you did well." He squeezed Jackson shoulder. Jackson hummed an acknowledgement eyes still on the Seoul skyline. "what's wrong? you did a good thing today." Jaebum leaned on the railing as well. "we're gonna talk to JYP tomorrow. We're gonna get the kids back home." He assured. "I know, I just-" He sighed. "I wish we could have stopped this before. Like-" "Jackson, what happened to them was bad. What could have happened would have been worse. Atleast we prevented that." Jaebum turned him to face him when Jackson only nodded hesitantly. "you did well. you don't have to prove anything to me jackson-ah. You were there for Jinyoung in a way I could never, you make bam, youngjae and gyeom laugh so much, you're the reason mark is here. You are a part of me, since you did take up my role in that heist and-" "hyung!" Jackson whined. " you promised to let that go. It was not like that." "I'm kidding." He teased, smirking lightly. "But in all seriousness, you did well. You are doing well sseunie. And I can't do without you anymore." Jackson beamed in response. "So kiss me already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end  
Thank you everyone for reading this trash, for putting up with my shitty update schedule!  
Hopefully i write something more in this universe bout the boys in action rather than family drama!   
stay tuned!  
and thank you, again!!


End file.
